Trapped in Time
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Regina and Robin get trapped,day 2 of Outlaw Queen week!


Regina had agreed to meet with Snow and Charming at Granny's at 6,it had been 2 months since their beloved offspring had brought back Robin's dead wife Marian,she had died last month of an illness that Victor Whale could not stop from taking her life,Robin had said it had reminded him of what had made her sick while she was pregnant with Roland,Victor had tried everything but nothing worked and Marian passed away,Roland had been upset over getting his mother back only to have her pass away again,Regina had kept her distance from Robin since Marian had even came back,he had made attempts to talk to her,but she had cut him off every time,she was almost to the diner when she saw Robin approaching her.

"Regina,please let me talk to you"Robin said,his feelings for her had never changed,not even when Marian had come back,his heart no longer belonged with his wife and he knew it, he had been in the process of telling Marian everything when she started to get sick again,then he had no heart to break hers like that,so he had kept it to himself,knowing his actions were destroying the one woman who held his heart,it had hurt him to hurt Regina like he knew he had.

"I don't have time for this I have a meeting with the Charmings"Regina said as she turned to head towards the diner again.

"Regina wait"Robin said as he grabbed her wrist,stopping her process,at his touch,she had sensations running through her,he felt them too,he knew it was because they were true soulmates.

"I'm sorry about your wife,I know that had to devastate you"Regina said.

"Thank you milady,and I also need to apologize to you,I know my absence hurt you,but I promise you I was going to tell her about us,but when she turned sickly,I could not do it,I know I took the coward's way out"Robin said.

"Its alright,I understand"Regina said,her wall was up against him,she was determined not to let him or anyone else hurt her like that.

"Regina I know my actions hurt you,i'm sorry"Robin said.

"You have nothing to apologize for,what we had was good,but it doesn't last,nothing ever does with me"Regina said.

"Regina,you know that's not true,your love for your son and the ones you love always last,I know,I have seen the way you protect those you love"Robin said,his heart hurting that she could even feel any other way.

"My love is Henry,my soulmate died a long time ago and I should of known better than to trust anyone else but him,he never let me down"Regina said as she tried to pull her hand back from his.

"Regina,I know I let you down,I can't apologize enough for that,please I love you Regina,I have been in love with you for awhile now,and it was killing me to be away from you"Robin confessed his feelings towards her,not letting her go.

"Don't love me,I won't feel the same towards you"Regina said.

"You know you already love me milady,I can see it in your eyes,I have held your heart in my hand and I promise you I will always cherish it and never let you down again"Robin said as he started to pull her towards him,their faces only inches apart.

"No,no I won't do this again"Regina said as she pulled away from him,neither knew there was someone watching them,from on top of his pawn shop,he felt mildly responsible for some of this happening,he had sent Regina on her dark,destructive path and he had to help her,he pulled out a vial and tossed it towards Regina and Robin who were quickly enveloped in the red cloud,both disappearing,Rumple smiled and headed back to his house.

Robin woke up to the sounds of the forrest,he quickly sat up and looked for Regina,who was lying a few feet away,he quickly went to her.

"Regina,wake up milady"Robin said as he saw her eyes opening and he helped her to sit up.

"What happened"Regina said as she then stood up,Robin following her.

"I have no idea,where are we"Robin asked as he kept looking around.

"If I didn't know better I would say we are in the Enchanted Forrest"Regina said,not believing she was back here.

"How did we get here"Robin said.

"I have no idea,but we need to try to find out what time we are here,because I swear if I come across Milah,she is coming back with me"Regina said as she started to walk down a path,Robin shaking his head and following her,he tried to talk to her on the way but her answers were always short.

"Milady,maybe we should try to find some shelter for the night as the sun is setting now"Robin stopped talking as Regina had stopped walking in front of him,she seemed frozen to the ground.

"What is it milady"Robin asked.

"It can't be"Regina said as she took off running towards a stable.

"Regina where are you going" Robin said as he ran off after her,she went into the stable,seeing her horse Rocinante in the stall she quickly ran to it.

"Rocinante"Regina said as she petted her horse.

"Regina,you know this place"Robin said as he watched her with the horse.

"Its my horse,but this means we are trapped back in time"Regina said.

"How far back,how do we get back"Robin asked

"I have no idea,for now we are trapped here"Regina said as they heard approaching footsteps and quickly hid in the shadows,the door opened and Robin saw a man enter,he heard Regina's sharp intake of breath.

"Daniel"Regina whispered softly,but Robin heard it,he held Regina when she made a move towards the man,a few moments later the door opened again and he saw a young Regina enter,he saw the couple embrace and kiss,he knew this was her past and had already happened and he was holding the lady right now in his arms,but he was jealous.

"I have missed you so much my love"Daniel said.

"And I you"Regina said.

"Regina,oh my love,only one more day and we can start the rest of our lives together"Daniel said as he kissed her lips.

"I don't know if I can wait one more day,we should leave now"Regina said.

"We can't,tomorrow my love,I look at you and sometimes can't believe I have someone as good as you in my life,someone who loves so much,someone who's heart is so pure"Daniel said as Robin looked at the Regina he held,her eyes filled with tears as they watched the couple embrace once more and kiss each other then they left the barn.

"I have to go warn him,he can't die"Regina said as she took a few steps then Robin stopped her.

"Regina,you can't,if you do,it will change your future"Robin said.

"What future,he is a good man,he didn't deserve what happened to him,it was my fault,he loved me,and he died because of me,now I have a chance to have a real love,a future with my soulmate"Regina said._

"You have that now milady,Regina I love you,and we are each other's soulmates"Robin said as Regina looked up at him as he then leaned down and tried to kiss her,but she moved away from him.

"No,no he was my soulmate,he is the one I should of spent my life with,had children with"Regina said as tears poured down her face.

"Regina,I'm the one you are destined to be with,you told me that yourself,I want to spend my life with you,have children with you,trust in me,trust in us"Robin tried once again as she looked at him,she saw in his eyes the love he felt for her,the yearning,the want,she saw his hands move up to her face and hold her face as he leaned in and this time she didn't move away from him,but let him kiss her and she responded to him,as she did so she felt a burst of magic like she had,had with Henry,they kissed for several seconds,Robin drinking his fill of her lips,he had missed them so much,as the kissed ended,he put his forehead up against hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you milady,never doubt that for one second"Robin said.

"And I love you,thief"Regina said as he smiled at that and they looked around and saw that they were back in their own time,back in knowing that Rumple had trapped them in the Enchanted Forrest until they admitted how they truly felt towards each other.

FIN


End file.
